Twisted Trees
by Madeline Axelle
Summary: Sometimes, some things as simple as text messages could flourish feelings in a flash… or wither them even faster. [Akai Ito universe]


_**Twisted Trees**_

* * *

 **Sunday, October 4th 2015**

EISHI [2:44pm]: Please tell me this is really Nakiri-san's new number otherwise I'd have to give Rindou more lesson on how Elite Ten businesses just cannot be messed with 😣

ERINA [4:32pm]: Yes it is my number, Tsukasa-san.

EISHI [4:33pm]: Oh good  
EISHI [4:33pm]: It's just that I left some stuff on my desk and Elite Ten board room  
EISHI [4:34pm]: Since you have the key to both, is it alright if I come by tomorrow and pick them up?

ERINA [4:59pm]: It's fine. I already have your desk stuff boxed so there are more space for mine. And you can just easily pick it up without any fuss.  
ERINA [4:59pm]: I'll be in my room around 3 pm tomorrow.

EISHI [5:02pm]: That's okay. Thank you Nakiri-san

* * *

 **Monday, October 5th 2015**

ERINA [7:13pm]: Hisako told me you dropped some flowers for the office. Thank you, but it really wasn't necessary.

EISHI [7:15pm]: It's not a problem! The office always need some freshness anyway 😊  
EISHI [7:16pm]: Busy day today?

ERINA [7:30pm]: Yes. Sorry I wasn't in the office like I promised.

EISHI [7:34pm]: Understandable. It took awhile for me to get used to the responsibilities  
EISHI [7:34pm]: But I'm sure you'll manage  
EISHI [7:35pm]: And a good dinner is pivotal

ERINA [7:37pm]: I am going to have one now. Goodnight, Tsukasa-san. Have a good dinner service.

EISHI [7:38pm]: In one right now. Goodnight 😊

* * *

 **Wednesday, October 14th 2015**

EISHI [11:11am]: Nakiri-san  
EISHI [11:12am]: Have you heard about Nouveauté?

ERINA [11:24am]: The new restaurant you've been working on?

EISHI [11:25am]: Oh so you have? I thought you haven't because you know… responsibilities and all

ERINA [11:26am]: It's on the Totsuki Magazine, and everyone apparently has nothing else to talk about but your new restaurant.  
ERINA [11:26am]: And here I am thinking you're not planning on expanding yet since Blanc is still relatively new.

EISHI [11:27am]: Hahaha 😆  
EISHI [11:28am]: Nouveauté will be in Kyoto so Blanc will still have its hype  
EISHI [11:28am]: Speaking of which, I'm inviting you to the soft opening on Friday night  
EISHI [11:29am]: I know you may be busy that night and it's far from Tokyo, but I hope you can make it  
EISHI [11:29am]: Chef's table of course

ERINA [11:45am]: Is it alright if I take Hisako?  
ERINA [11:48am]: Change of plans, Hisako is visiting her grandparents this weekend. But she's clearing up my schedule so I can be there.

EISHI [11:50am]: That's too bad 😣  
EISHI [11:50am]: But you can always take Yukihira right?

ERINA [11:51am]: Why?

EISHI [11:51am]: He's your boyfriend… no?

ERINA [11:53am]: WHAT?

EISHI [11:53am]: ….  
EISHI [11:53am]: I'll tell Rindou to stop gossiping

* * *

 **Saturday, October 17th 2015**

EISHI [1:24am]: I know you're probably asleep, but thank you for coming tonight 😊

ERINA [1:24am]: Not yet. Thank you for the lovely meals.

EISHI [1:25am]: Whoa that was a fast reply 😮 Why aren't you asleep?

ERINA [1:26am]: I could ask you the same question.

EISHI [1:28am]: I like to unwind on my balcony a bit after dinner service on Friday nights  
EISHI [1:28am]: It's usually even more hectic than Saturday nights

ERINA [1:29am]: Drinking?

EISHI [1:30am]: No, just a cup of hot chocolate

ERINA [1:31am]: I do not believe that for a second.

EISHI [1:31am]: It really is a cup of hot chocolate… spiked with rum  
EISHI [1:31am]: 😂😂

ERINA [1:33am]: Rindou-senpai was right; you do have a strange side, senpai.

EISHI [1:34am]: Oh no  
EISHI [1:34am]: She's told you many bad things about me right?  
EISHI [1:35am]: Or my ocds. Oh no not my ocds  
EISHI [1:35am]: Sometimes I wonder why I am friends with her

ERINA [1:37am]: I can't believe I've been laughing for 2 minutes because of that text.

EISHI [1:38am]: At least I can make someone laugh… I guess?  
EISHI [1:38am]: So what are you doing up so late?

ERINA [1:40am]: Food coma. And reading…. A book.

EISHI [1:41am]: Oh am I bothering you?

ERINA [1:44am]: You're not, but I think I'm getting sleepier now.

EISHI [1:44am]: Are you returning to Tokyo this morning?

ERINA [1:44am]: On Sunday. I happen to have a lunch meeting in the area.

EISHI [1:44am]: Oh  
EISHI [1:46am]: Do you want to grab breakfast before that… with you know, me?  
EISHI [1:48am]: It's okay if you have other plans though… or if you just simply don't want to  
EISHI [1:48am]: I know a great place around here  
EISHI [1:52am]: Nakiri-san? Are you asleep already?

ERINA [1:53am]: Oh, sorry I almost dozed off  
ERINA [1:53am]: Okay. Let's have breakfast.

EISHI [1:54am]: Great 😊 does 8 sound okay?

ERINA [1:55am]: Yes.

EISHI [1:56am]: Alright. I'll let you rest for now. I'll call you tomorrow  
EISHI [1:56am]: Sleep well, Nakiri-san 😊

ERINA [1:57am]: Goodnight, Tsukasa-san.

* * *

 **Saturday, October 17th 2015**

EISHI [5:09pm]: Sorry your flight to Tokyo had to be rescheduled so soon 🙁

ERINA [5:22pm]: It's alright. I've gotten used to these sort of situations.  
ERINA [5:22pm]: I'm sorry I had to leave too soon, too. I would've really liked to see more of Kyoto after that meeting.

EISHI [5:25pm]: Next time then?

ERINA [5:26pm]: Definitely.

EISHI [5:27pm]: Well, have a safe flight back to Tokyo 😊

ERINA [5:28pm]: Thank you, Tsukasa-san. Have a smooth dinner service.

EISHI [5:28pm]: Um, Erina-san…

ERINA [5:28pm]: Yes?

EISHI [5:32pm]: You looked lovely this morning 😊

* * *

 **Monday, October 19th 2015**

EISHI [02:03am]: Hey Erina-san  
EISHI [02:05am]: I know you're probably asleep but when I said you looked lovely that morning it doesn't just mean that you only look lovely on that morning  
EISHI [02:05am]: When I re-read our text, it seems like something at that exact moment  
EISHI [02:05am]: But what I mean is that you always look pretry but you know  
EISHI [02:05am]: *pretgy  
EISHI [02:06am]: *preyty  
EISHI [02:06am]: *pretty god dammit  
EISHI [02:07am]: I am so sorry

* * *

 **Thursday, October 29th 2015**

ERINA [1:20pm]: Afternoon, Tsukasa-san. Is this a bad time?

EISHI [2:45pm]: Sorry for the delayed reply. Just wrapped up lunch service.I hope it's nothing too urgent D:  
EISHI [2:46pm]: Is everything okay?

ERINA [2:55pm]: No, it's not urgent, but I just need to know where you put last year's autumn election documents.

EISHI [2:57pm]: Oh no… I think you have to check Kinokuni-san for that one  
EISHI [2:57pm]: Sorry I can't help too much  
EISHI [2:59pm]: But you know, I'm in Tokyo now and I can come to help you find it…

ERINA [3:04pm]: That wouldn't be necessary. It would cause you too much trouble.  
ERINA [3:05pm]: I'll just wait for Kinokuni-san to get out of her last class, then I'll just ask her.

EISHI [3:06pm]: Oh that's true…  
EISHI [3:10pm]: Hey is it… odd that I feel excited when I saw your text?

ERINA [3:30pm]: Eh?  
ERINA [3:34pm]: I suppose it's not…

EISHI [3:40pm]: Then is it okay if we do this more often?

ERINA [3:42pm]: I think I would like that.  
ERINA [3:43pm]: 🙂

* * *

 **Tuesday, November 17th 2015**

EISHI [5:33am]: "A fearsome wind  
cannot compel the weakest branch  
to gladly yield.

Yet, the faintest breath  
upon your lips-  
and I have fallen  
against my will."

ERINA [6:07am]: Isn't this a little too early for poems, Tsukasa-san?  
ERINA [6:07am]: I thought this only occurs during lunch times.  
ERINA [6:07am]: 😆

EISHI [6:10am]: It's that bad isn't it 😣  
EISHI [6:10am]: Please blame Michael Faudet  
EISHI [6:11am]: I thought you'd like it for a little pick-me-up but as I have thought; it is too cheesy D:

ERINA [6:15am]: I like this one the best out of all the poems you've sent me, actually.  
ERINA [6:16am]: What is the title?

EISHI [6:21am]: Twisted Trees 😊

* * *

 **Saturday, December 19th 2015**

ERINA [01:01am]: What do you do when you're not cooking?

EISHI [01:04am]: I read in the park  
EISHI [01:04am]: I take in the surroundings, which eventually inspires me to cook more  
EISHI [01:06am]: I play a little guitar too, mostly covering some beautifully classic songs

ERINA [01:07am]: Like what?

EISHI [01:07am]: Like Michelle by The Beatles  
EISHI [01:07am]: Have you ever heard the song?

ERINA [01:08am]: I actually haven't.

EISHI [01:09am]: Maybe I can play it for you one day

ERINA [01:10am]: Then I'll expect that day.

* * *

 **Friday, January 8th 2016**

EISHI [9:30pm]: What have you been up to tonight?

ERINA [9:31pm]: Nothing much. Just sitting on my balcony.  
ERINA [9:31pm]: And your habit of texting during dinner service does need to stop soon.

EISHI [9:36pm]: It's fine Erina-san 😊 it's near the end anyway

ERINA [9:37pm]: You know, for someone with such a high anxiety level, you seem pretty calm.

EISHI [9:47pm]: Ah, yes. About that, someone recommended a therapist for me and I've been seeing her for a while  
EISHI [9:48pm]: I think the therapy sessions have been helpful for me  
EISHI [9:48pm] But I hope it doesn't put you off or anything

ERINA [9:50pm]: Why would it?  
ERINA [9:50pm]: And I'm not surprised since you're able to open a 2nd restaurant.

EISHI [9:51pm]: I'm glad you're okay with it

ERINA [9:51pm]: 🙂

EISHI [10:05pm]: Is everything alright?

ERINA [10:06pm]: Why wouldn't it be?

EISHI [10:09pm]: You've been replying relatively quick tonight. I have to say it's a little unusual.

ERINA [10:12pm]: I guess you caught me…

EISHI [10:13pm]: I can lend you my ears if you'd like to tell me what's troubling you  
EISHI [10:13pm]: Or you know… eyes, in this case

ERINA [10:20pm]: Well… I know it's now in the past, but… I've been thinking about father again. I've been having these flashbacks about the day he came back until… it got me thinking about how you were on his side and just…  
ERINA [10:24pm]: I've been really into our conversations and I too have been enjoying our friendship but those thoughts just keep on bothering me. I don't know if one day you'll open your mask and show me that you're not what I think you are now… it's terrifying, Eishi-san. I'm sick of people betraying me.  
 _[✔seen by Eishi at 10:30pm]_

ERINA [10:52pm]: Can you please say something…?

EISHI [10:55pm]: Are you trying to say that you don't trust me?

ERINA [10:56pm]: I don't mean it like that.  
ERINA [10:56pm]: I want to trust you…

EISHI [10:57pm]: But you can't because… I used to be on your father's side?  
EISHI [10:57pm]: Erina that's in the past. Why can't you see I'm my own man now?  
EISHI [10:58pm]: You've won. Central is gone and I've graduated. I don't even know where he is or what he is up to.

ERINA [11:00pm]: I know… it's just hard to think that everything he ever touched are rainbows and flowers… he is not a good man, Eishi-san. He has never been a good father. Not once.

EISHI [11:04pm]: Then how can I show you how genuine I am to you?

ERINA [11:05pm]: You have been nothing but kind to me, and that is enough. What I need to completely have myself trusting you is a little time.

EISHI [11:08pm]: Time? Don't you realize we've been texting almost everyday for 4 months? Or the fact that we go out once in awhile in between and have gotten the chance to get to know each other outside of this messy cooking world Totsuki has created?!  
EISHI [11:10pm]: What could you possibly want more?! A fucking time machine so you can just extend time without thinking would I actually be okay with this?!

ERINA [11:15pm]: Tsukasa-san… please don't get angry…

EISHI [11:16pm]: It's just… I thought you've put your trust in me  
EISHI [11:16pm]: I guess I was wrong

ERINA [11:18pm]: Please…

EISHI [11:20pm]: I don't know Erina. I think I'm just going to turn in for the night  
EISHI [11:21pm]: I hope you'll manage to sort out your trust issue somehow  
EISHI [11:21pm]: Goodnight.

ERINA [11:22pm]: ...  
ERINA [11:22pm]: Goodnight, Tsukasa-san…

* * *

 **Tuesday, January 19th 2016**

EISHI [1:09pm]: Hey Erina-san  
EISHI [1:11pm]: I know it's been more than a week since the last time we spoke and you are probably busy or simply don't want to speak to me, but I just want to apologize  
EISHI [1:14pm]: I'm sorry about that night. I was being a complete jerk and that was rude of me. I was really tired and I didn't know what I say  
EISHI [1:18pm]: I should've been more understanding of you and your past. You have every right to be angry at me and maybe I don't deserve your forgiveness because how hurt you are because of me, but here I am begging for it  
EISHI [1:18pm]: I'm sorry Erina

ERINA [3:35pm]: It's alright, Tsukasa-san. You don't need to beat yourself up like that.

EISHI [3:37pm]: Oh… I see you're still mad at me

ERINA [3:40pm]: How?

EISHI [3:41pm]: You called me Tsukasa-san  
EISHI [3:41pm]: We don't call each other by our family name anymore

ERINA [3:50pm]: I realized you are genuine. You wouldn't have gone mad if you aren't, but I think I'm still a little afraid… I'm sorry.

EISHI [3:52pm]: 😊  
EISHI [3:52pm]: Are you home yet?

ERINA [3:54pm]: In a few minutes. Why?

EISHI [3:55pm]: When you do, don't forget to check on your front door.

ERINA [4:00pm]: _[picture sent]_  
ERINA [4:00pm]: White roses?

EISHI [4:01pm]: Read the card

ERINA [4:05pm]: Does "Let's start over 😊 -Tsukasa" means I have to erase the memory of you and create a new one?

EISHI [4:06pm]: It means I've reset the time. For you.  
EISHI [4:07pm]: Take it all you need to convince yourself that it's just me that's here  
EISHI [4:07pm]: No motives. No intentions. Just me, trying my best to be there for you  
EISHI [4:08pm]: As… whatever you want  
EISHI [4:08pm]: 😊

ERINA [4:15pm]: 🙂  
ERINA [4:15pm]: Consider me charmed, Tsukasa-san.

EISHI [4:16pm]: Can I offer one condition though?

ERINA [4:17pm]: It depends.

EISHI [4:17pm]: I still get to call you Erina… Is that okay?

ERINA [4:18pm]: 😶  
ERINA [4:18pm]: I suppose I can accept your simple term.

* * *

 **Thursday, March 3rd 2016**

EISHI [4:05pm]: Erina-chaaaan! I love youuu~! ❤😚 jryrt;rhfa  
EISHI [4:10pm]: OH MY GOD  
EISHI [4:10pm]: I'M SORRY THAT WAS RINDOU  
EISHI [4:11pm]: 😣😭

ERINA [4:17pm]: ...Well, I'm aware Kobayashi-san has quite a sense of humor.

EISHI [4:19pm]: *sighs* at least now I know to keep my phone away from her…  
EISHI [4:20pm]: Or maybe I shouldn't have agreed to hang out with her  
EISHI [4:27pm]: And now she's teasing me about the poems

ERINA [4:28pm]: At least she didn't see our... strange conversation after we see The Longest Ride... right?

EISHI [4:30pm]: Oh you obviously don't know Rindou that well

* * *

 **Friday, June 10th 2016**

EISHI [9:03pm]: You know Erina  
EISHI [9:03pm]: I think it's only fitting that you and I go to Quintessence together…  
EISHI [9:06pm]: To judge its worth as a French restaurant, of course! The place just received its 3rd Michelin star

ERINA [9:16pm]: Perhaps later. I'm at Isshiki-san's farewell party as about now.

EISHI [9:19pm]: I hope you're having fun with your friends over there. Just text me when you're back so I can book a table 😊  
EISHI [9:20pm]: It's too bad we can't stroll around on my one Friday night off though

ERINA [9:35pm]: You can come if you want to. It's at my place.

EISHI [9:40pm]: No, it's okay. Isshiki-san didn't invite me personally  
EISHI [9:41pm]: It'll be rude of me to come uninvited to someone's party  
EISHI [9:43pm]: But you do want to come to Quintessence with me… right?  
EISHI [9:43pm]: Not tonight, of course. It will be waaay too late for that 😂  
[✔seen by Erina at 00:30am]

EISHI [01:20am]: Erina? Are you back?  
EISHI [02:00am]: Erina…?

* * *

 **Tuesday, June 14th 2016**

EISHI [10:33pm]: Erina… you haven't returned my texts for 3 days  
EISHI [10:35pm]: Is everything alright?

ERINA [10:45pm]: I'm sorry Eishi.

EISHI [10:46pm]: Why do you have to apologize?

* * *

•

•

•

* * *

 **Monday, November 14th 2016**

ERINA [9:00pm]: How did you manage to do this?

EISHI [10:52pm]: Hi… Erina?

ERINA [10:54pm]: Being the first seat is irritatingly stressful. Especially if you have those seats below you that are DATING and interfering with Elite 10 business.

EISHI [10:55pm]: Erina we haven't been texting for 5 months  
EISHI [10:55pm]: What's been going on?

ERINA [10:56pm]: It's been very stressful with the Elite 10 and 3rd year works are just not helping me breathe easily.

EISHI [10:57pm]: Well… I've been there too, and boy am I glad it's over  
EISHI [10:57pm]: Though now I have two restaurants to overview and it takes a lot of my energy with the anxiety that keeps coming in every now and then haha  
EISHI [10:58pm]: Sorry I just suddenly talk about myself like that

ERINA [10:58pm]: It's alright. You're not worse than I am, just suddenly texting you out of nowhere.  
ERINA [10:58pm]: I guess I just needed to vent.

EISHI [10:59pm]: It's good to finally hear from you though 😊 I'm sorry you don't sound that well.  
EISHI [11:00pm]: You can vent some more… you know, if you want to of course

ERINA [11:03pm]: Does people not know the workload that the 1st seat has? I'm busy enough because I actually have clients requesting for taste-testing outside Totsuki almost everyday. I even sometimes has to fly overseas just to see the client, and I have to go back to Totsuki to attend the class the next day.  
ERINA [11:06pm]: I sometimes go to class feeling so jet lagged, but then there's ALWAYS something Elite 10 related I have to take care of, and I can't rely on Yukihira as the 2nd seat because it's him just being his irresponsible self. Always asking me if I can do this, do that without considering how I feel.  
ERINA [11:07pm]: And of course, now he has to date the 3rd seat and come late to the meeting when everyone knows how much I hate tardiness and how I simply don't have time for such things.  
ERINA [11:08pm]: I'm so tired Eishi-san… 😔

EISHI [11:09pm]: Believe me, Erina-san. I've been there 🙂  
EISHI [11:09pm]: I even sometimes had a double job to manage Rindou to keep her on task… or working on her portion of paperworks because she wanders around a lot  
EISHI [11:10pm]: Just keep in mind that we can always relate to each other. What you're going through, I have gone through. And you'll get pass it and survive somehow  
EISHI [11:11pm]: You're a fighter, Erina. Don't let your survivor self down 😊

ERINA [11:13pm]: I don't know about that… but thank you  
ERINA [11:13pm]: For being so kind and having to listen to my irrelevant vent.

EISHI [11:14pm]: Please don't worry about it! I hope it makes you feel better somehow

ERINA [11:15pm]: It really does.  
ERINA [11:16pm]: I'll let you rest now. I'm sure you are very tired.

EISHI [11:16pm]: I am but listen  
EISHI [11:17pm]: I'd really like to catch up with you, and before I miss my chance, I have a question to ask  
EISHI [11:19pm]: Would you like to have dinner with me on Saturday?

ERINA [11:20pm]: Will it be casual?

EISHI [11:21pm]: I really meant it as a date, but whatever suits you… I guess?

ERINA [11:24pm]: Well...  
ERINA [11:24pm]: I suppose a date can be arranged.

* * *

 **Sunday, November 20th 2016**

EISHI [7:10am]: Good morning beautiful 😊

ERINA [7:10am]: Heyy

EISHI [7:10am]: You look like you slept well

ERINA [7:10am]: I did. It still hurts a bit, though.

EISHI [7:11am]: Sorry 😣

ERINA [7:11am]: But you know… I didn't hate it.

EISHI [7:12am]: Yeah but you're not bleeding anymore right D:

ERINA [7:12am]: No 🙂

EISHI [7:12am]: Oh thank god I was really scared last night

ERINA [7:13am]: Please don't act like you've never done it before.

EISHI [7:13am]: Never with a first-timer 😣

ERINA [7:13am]: And how did you feel about it?

EISHI [7:14am]: Hmm… I think I'd skip work again tonight

ERINA [7:14am]: Don't you dare. There's nothing more unattractive than irresponsibility.

EISHI [7:14am]: Oui, madame  
EISHI [7:14am]: I could kiss you again you know

ERINA [7:15am]: Eishi, I'm literally next to you and why are we still texting?

EISHI [7:15am]: Because I want you to kiss me first

ERINA [7:15am]: How demanding, Tsukasa-senpai.

EISHI [7:15am]: Alright let's shut it

* * *

 **Wednesday, December 14th 2016**

EISHI [10:45pm]: Heyyy I miss u  
EISHI [10:45pm]: I wish it's the weekend already so that you're here in Kyoto  
EISHI [10:45pm]: 🙁

ERINA [10:47pm]: Hahaha  
ERINA [10:47pm]: Let's just go through real life first.  
ERINA [10:47pm]: On the other hand, Hisako has cleared my schedule for the weekend.

EISHI [10:48pm]: That's great! So you're all mine the whole weekend?

ERINA [10:49pm]: I suppose so, and I could lend you a helping hand for Nouveauté if you'd like.

EISHI [10:49pm]: That would be nice 😊 I'll tell the PR team to spread the word and squeeze in more seats  
EISHI [10:50pm]: It would be like a little pop-up right? Nouveauté x Nakiri: The Ultimate Experience  
EISHI [10:50pm]: Let's call it that 😃

ERINA [10:51pm]: Look at you; growing from someone who didn't trust anyone in his kitchen to getting excited for a collaboration night with me at the second restaurant.

EISHI [10:52pm]: Well I'll let you know that the anxiety that came with that was no ordinary one  
EISHI [10:52pm]: Finding another chef to handle my restaurant? Can you imagine that?

ERINA [10:53pm]: I mean, you are lucky to get Olivier to work alongside you. He seems quite capable.

EISHI [10:53pm]: The one person I trust not to mess up my dishes  
EISHI [10:53pm]: And… you. Of course

ERINA [10:54pm]: You trust me?

EISHI [10:54pm]: Well… yes  
EISHI [10:54pm]: Why wouldn't I?

* * *

 **Monday, December 19th 2016**

EISHI [1:10am]: _[picture sent]_  
EISHI [1:10am]: _[picture sent]_  
EISHI [1:10am]: _[picture sent]_  
EISHI [1:10am]: _[picture sent]_  
EISHI [1:10am]: _[picture sent]_  
EISHI [1:10am]: _[picture sent]_  
EISHI [1:10am]: _[picture sent]_  
EISHI [1:11am]: Some pictures the PR team sent me. I've selected the best ones to be sent to you

ERINA [1:16am]: The lamb dish looks beautiful in picture. I think it was the magnum opus of the night.

EISHI [1:16am]: I agree. It's the combination of our skills after all, and diners seemed to be on board right? 😃

ERINA [1:17am]: Yes. But that picture of ours running the pass is my favorite. I uh… quite like the way you look at me.

EISHI [1:17am]: Well… that's expected from the photographer the PR team hired. He's good at candid moments  
EISHI [1:18am]: and I don't think I'll ever look at you differently. You have a beautiful smile  
EISHI [1:18am]: 🙂

ERINA [1:18am]: I don't think that compliment is quite necessary though…

EISHI [1:19am]: No I'm serious  
EISHI [1:19am]: Smile more, Erina. You look more radiant like that

ERINA [1:20am]: Um… thank you, Eishi.  
ERINA [1:21am]: You really do know how to make me lost for words.

EISHI [1:21am]: 🙂  
EISHI [1:25am]: Hey do you remember that night I told you about that Beatles song called Michelle?

ERINA [1:26am]: I do.

EISHI [1:26am]: I think I'll play it for you right now before you go to bed  
EISHI [1:26am]: Wait. I'll record a video

ERINA [1:26am]: Does it really have to be tonight? I thought you were tired.

EISHI [1:38am]: _[video sent]_  
EISHI [1:38am]: I really meant every word I sing, for you

ERINA [1:55am]: Eishi this is... beautiful…

EISHI [1:55am]: So… you like it? Did I play it bad? Is my voice too loud that it might wake my neighbors up? D:

ERINA [1:55am]: Eishi no…  
ERINA [1:56am]: I just thought about a certain phrase in that song… since it basically about a man who's trying to express his love to a woman… right?

EISHI [1:57am]: I do, Erina. I really do.

ERINA [1:57am]: I am not even sure what I'm saying...

EISHI [1:57am]: I know. But is it what I think it is?

ERINA [1:57am]: I think so…  
ERINA [1:57am]: You do…?

EISHI [1:58am]: Do I have to repeat myself everytime? 😂

ERINA [1:58am]: Well, what if you say it properly the next time you see me?

EISHI [1:59am]: It depends  
EISHI [1:59am]: Will you spend Christmas Eve with me?  
EISHI [1:59am]: I'll take you strolling down the chilly street to see the lights. Maybe find one or two mistletoes so I have a reason to kiss you 😚

ERINA [2:00am]: You just know the right words to say, don't you?

* * *

 **Tuesday, January 31st 2017**

ERINA [2:20pm]: Will you be attending The Spring Exhibition next month?

EISHI [2:25pm]: For my girlfriend? Of course. I'll be at the front row ;)

ERINA [2:26pm]: 🙂  
ERINA [2:26pm]: I love you ❤

EISHI [2:27pm]: I love you more ❤

* * *

 **Wednesday, February 8th 2017**

EISHI [11:03pm]: Hey dear  
EISHI [11:03pm]: I was just wondering, what was Yukihira Soma doing with you when I visited you this evening?

ERINA [11:04pm]: I don't know. He suddenly just popped up with Tadokoro-san before she left him with me.  
ERINA [11:04pm]: And you know I happened to be testing my recipes, so he offered to be a taste-tester.

EISHI [11:05pm]: No, I mean not that it's any of my business, but you two seemed to be having a pretty intense conversation

ERINA [11:05pm]: It's pretty ordinary to come out of him. He's still after my seat, after all.

EISHI [11:06pm]: Well, as expected of him. Still very ambitious  
EISHI [11:06pm]: But aren't you annoyed at all? Having someone at your tail all the time?

ERINA [11:07pm]: I've gotten used to it. Because I know he's not going to get it easily. I am still a much better chef.

EISHI [11:07pm]: You… don't have feelings for him by any chance, right?

ERINA [11:08pm]: What? Absolutely not! He has a girlfriend and I have you!

EISHI [11:10pm]: Eh? But that's not a reason to not…  
EISHI [11:11pm]: Ah, nevermind  
EISHI [11:12pm]: I think I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Erina

ERINA [11:12pm]: Wait, Eishi  
ERINA [11:16pm]: Eishi?  
ERINA [11:20pm]: [call cancelled]  
ERINA [11:30pm]: Eishi…  
ERINA [11:32pm]: Goodnight...

* * *

 **Friday, April 14th 2017**

ERINA [5:35pm]: Yukihira-kun wants to have a Shokugeki with me for the 1st seat.

EISHI [5:37pm]: And… you denied right?

ERINA [5:38pm]: I didn't. I accepted it.

EISHI [5:39pm]: What?!  
EISHI [5:39pm]: Why?! What's in it for you?!

ERINA [5:40pm]: I'm ending this, Eishi. Once I win this Shokugeki, he'll stop trying to get my seat.

EISHI [5:41pm]: And that's all there is for you?

ERINA [5:42pm]: Eishi please calm down. I'll tell you more when I see you tomorrow.

EISHI [5:43pm]: Erina that's incredibly reckless of you  
EISHI [5:43pm]: Do you even know how precious that seat is?! You're basically turning into him! Reckless have always been his thing and now you too?!

ERINA [5:44pm]: I'm not turning into him! I simply want to put an end to this meaningless, one-sided competition he has towards me.

EISHI [5:45pm]: If it is as one-sided as you said, why did you even accepted the Shokugeki?  
EISHI [5:45pm]: God Erina. You have no idea how nervous I am for you  
EISHI [5:45pm]: That's an incredibly risky situation you've put yourself into  
EISHI [5:46pm]: What if you lost your seat?! Have you even thought about it?

ERINA [5:47pm]: Do you… not believe in me?

EISHI [5:47pm]: You know it's not that

ERINA [5:48pm]: Then why aren't you being more supportive?

EISHI [5:48pm]: How can I be supportive if you don't even know the true value of being the 1st seat of Elite 10?

ERINA [5:49pm]: Hey I've been knowing what it means for two years straight. Don't you dare telling me that I don't know what I am doing because I certainly do.  
ERINA [5:49pm]: So either you be supportive of my own decision or just leave me be.

EISHI [5:50pm]: Jesus Erina… why must you be so stubborn…  
EISHI [5:50pm]: And why'd you tell me right before a dinner service…  
EISHI [5:51pm]: Let's just not speak for a while ok? Think through about what you've put yourself into

ERINA [5:52pm]: Leaving me be it is. Fine by me.

* * *

 **Saturday, April 15th 2017**

EISHI [01:00am]: That fight was really stupid  
EISHI [01:01am]: You know I said those things because I actually care about you, and I don't want to see you suffer defeat at the end and losing something I once had too  
EISHI [01:10am]: Well I guess you went to bed already. There's no point on talking to myself  
EISHI [01:12am]: I'll see you later, dear. We'll talk some more later

* * *

 **Tuesday, April 18th 2017**

EISHI [11:13pm]: I heard about the Shokugeki from Rindou  
EISHI [11:13pm]: I'm really sorry you lost your seat

ERINA [11:15pm]: Don't be. You're right. About everything.

EISHI [11:17pm]: Erina, I know how upset you must be. You can tell me what went wrong  
EISHI [11:17pm]: I can call you if you want?

ERINA [11:19pm]: Please, don't bother.  
ERINA [11:19pm]: I just need some time alone, if that's okay.

EISHI [11:22pm]: Alright then  
EISHI [11:22pm]: I'll talk to you tomorrow

* * *

 **Thursday, April 20th 2017**

ERINA [9:01am]: Hey  
ERINA [9:01am]: I'm just texting to apologize. I have been acting selfish these last couple of days. I too have been having mood swings and it's just unpleasant.  
ERINA [9:02am]: I am sorry, Eishi. I know you care about me.

EISHI [9:10am]: That's understandable Erina  
EISHI [9:10am]: I hope you're doing alright now

ERINA [9:11am]: I am. Thank you  
ERINA [9:11am]: Do you want to go somewhere this Friday?

EISHI [9:30am]: I don't think I can make it. I have a meeting that day in Kyoto, so I'll be at Nouveauté for dinner service

ERINA [9:30am]: But what about your therapy session?

EISHI [9:58am]: Moved back to Saturday

ERINA [9:59am]: Do you perhaps want my company?

EISHI [10:25am]: Sure  
EISHI [10:25am]: Can we talk later? I'm in a meeting with Blanc team now

* * *

 **Friday, April 21st 2017**

EISHI [8:35am]: Do you mind if I take a raincheck on our plan tomorrow?  
EISHI [8:35am]: Nouveauté's PR suggested a revision on the summer menu, so I think I'll be stuck in Kyoto until Sunday

ERINA [8:40am]: I suppose there's nothing I can do about it. But will your therapist be alright with this?

EISHI [9:38am]: Dr. Takahashi is aware of my busy schedule. As long as I stay calm, I'll be okay

ERINA [9:39am]: Okay. Just let me know when you're in town.

* * *

 **Wednesday, May 3rd 2017**

EISHI [11:00am]: Erina I'm sorry, I think I can't make it this Saturday

ERINA [11:01am]: What happened?

EISHI [11:15am]: Michelin inspector is rumored to visit Blanc sometime this week  
EISHI [11:15am]: I have to be on my watch  
EISHI [11:16am]: I'll make it up to you next week, I promise

ERINA [11:17am]: First of all, I wish you the best for the Michelin inspection.  
ERINA [11:17am]: But don't you think you've been saying that way too often these last couple of weeks?

EISHI [11:30am]: I am sorry, but that's the only thing I can do for now. I'm already anxious enough for this, so can we talk about this after my work is done?

ERINA [11:31am]: Fine.

EISHI [11:32am]: Why are you mad?

ERINA [11:33am]: As you have said, we'll talk later. I have a meeting in 5 minutes.

EISHI [11:04pm]: Erina why did you sound mad?

ERINA [11:05pm]: Let's skip the dumb playing. Can't you see how distant we are now?  
ERINA [11:06pm]: You were sweet, kind, thoughtful, but it's like I don't even know you anymore. You're now cold, and it seems like you can't even spare a second for me anymore.  
ERINA [11:06pm]: Is there something wrong?

EISHI [11:07pm]: Erina no…  
EISHI [11:07pm]: I mean maybe we are, but I'm sorry… I really am busy. I hope you can understand it somehow

ERINA [11:08pm]: Eishi, I am busy too, but why am I feeling like I'm the only one feeling the distance?  
ERINA [11:08pm]: Are you still mine?

EISHI [11:09pm]: Yes!  
EISHI [11:09pm]: I just have no idea you have all these thoughts  
EISHI [11:09pm]: I'm sorry I'm not always there  
EISHI [11:10pm]: I'll try my best to work on this, okay?

ERINA [11:11pm]: Okay. Thank you.  
ERINA [11:11pm]: Goodnight Eishi

EISHI [11:12pm]: Goodnight

* * *

 **Saturday, May 13th 2017**

EISHI [3:45pm]: I have to cancel again tonight

ERINA [3:48pm]: What's the reason now?

EISHI [3:58pm]: My staff overbooked the dinner service. There's nothing we can do.  
EISHI [3:58pm]: I hope you understand

ERINA [4:05pm]: I turned down an important client for you tonight, just so you know.

EISHI [4:10pm]: I'm sorry Erina. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow. But I have to work for now.  
 _[✔seen by Erina at 4:11pm]_

* * *

 **Sunday, May 14th 2017**

EISHI [10:40pm]: So today was fun right? I hope you like the food I made you

ERINA [10:40pm]: Yes, it was.

EISHI [10:41pm]: It's okay if I work tomorrow, right?

ERINA [10:41pm]: Of course.  
ERINA [10:42pm]: But did you actually have fun with me today?  
 _[✔seen by Eishi at 10:43pm]_

* * *

Thursday, May 18th 2017

ERINA [3:03pm]: Hey, I think we need to talk. Can you pick up my call?

EISHI [3:03pm]: Okay..

 _[call ended 10:07]_

* * *

•

•

* * *

 **Sunday, December 24th 2017**

EISHI [7:04pm]: Erina, I'm at your door now  
EISHI [7:04pm]: Can you get the door? I need to talk… and it's getting pretty cold

ERINA [10:31pm]: Eishi, I'm sorry I don't feel the same way I did. It's just that… I'm not in that place anymore.  
ERINA [10:32pm]: It has been quite some time since I put my thought into relationships in general, especially now that I've graduated.

EISHI [10:33pm]: Please don't be it's me who should apologize  
EISHI [10:33pm]: I wasn't thinking when I came over. I must've been feeling a little lonely  
EISHI [10:34pm]: We did spend Christmas Eve last year together, so I guess that memory kind of took me over

ERINA [10:35pm]: It really was a beautiful memory. That night was special for me too.

EISHI [10:35pm]: I know  
EISHI [10:35pm]: It meant a lot to me too  
EISHI [10:35pm]: God I remember how happy you looked seeing all those Christmas lights

ERINA [10:36pm]: Haha  
ERINA [10:36pm]: Please never try to push that cream puff to anyone ever. It was not good, Tsukasa-san.

EISHI [10:37pm]: They were running out! That's why we got so little cream 😂  
EISHI [10:37pm]: And again, when will you stop addressing me with my family name? I told you, you can keep calling me Eishi 😊

ERINA [10:38pm]: I know, I know  
ERINA [10:38pm]: It has been quite a while since we speak, the older habit just came out.

EISHI [10:38pm]: It really has, hasn't it?  
EISHI [10:39pm]: You look lovely as ever, Erina 😊

ERINA [10:40pm]: You look great too, Eishi.

EISHI [10:42pm]: Your restaurant will be the talk of the town, I bet

ERINA [10:42pm]: For a two Michelin star chef, you are quite kind.

EISHI [10:43pm]: 🙂  
EISHI [10:43pm]: Merry Christmas, Erina

ERINA [10:45pm]: Merry Christmas to you too, Eishi. 😊

»»-¤-««

 **A/N:** _Another one-shot related to Akai Ito bcs why not, right? I hope you guys enjoyed my little take on Eishi and Erina's relationship before Sorina happened xD I really want to make this fic in a texting format so it wouldn't be overwhelming to read. I hope I did alright, though._

 _Special s/o to my two helpers: MartengaPop and nagitochris. You guys are the real MVPs for your valuable inputs and support!_

 _Merry Christmas everyone!_

 _-MA_


End file.
